Feliz cumpleaños
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: Vaati descubre que había perdido a alguien a quien realmente quería y decide que no dejaría que nada ni nadie en el mundo le separe de ella jamas Pésimo Summary! pero bueno soy nueva en esto así que sean pacíficos con una principiante!


Feliz Cumpleaños

(N/A: Esto es un songfic)

Nuevamente me levanto de mi cama como cada día de mi vida, hago mi rutina diaria y después le doy una checada a mi calendario, 8 de Abril… ese dichoso día que antes solíamos compartirlo, ese día lleno de flores y regalos de parte mía… de parte mía para ti… mi amada Valery.

Desde que fuiste a tu misión espacial y te encontraste con ese tal Ego, he desaparecido de tu vista y cuando llega el día en el que por fin me notas solo hablas de Ego, "Ego esto, Ego aquello" ¡Me estoy hartando! ¡Por dios!... pero cierto día él se te declaro… ¿y qué hiciste tú?... solo… saltaste toda feliz a sus brazos para terminar la escena con un apasionado beso… ¿Qué cómo lo supe? ¡Carajo yo estuve ahí frente a ustedes! Y ni siquiera me notaron, ni siquiera notaste como mis ojos comenzaron a liberar las frías lágrimas… y hoy… nuevamente es tu cumpleaños Valery.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, no puedo estar ahí_

_En cuerpo pero en espíritu si_

_Mi lugar ocupado esta ahora_

_¡No importa, tendrás muchos cumples más!"_

Pero ni siquiera he empezado a pelear por ti, Ego no me quitara lo único que me hace sentir vivo… parte de mi te desprecia porque a pesar de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos te atreves a verme la cara de idiota… pero… la otra parte no quiere perderte, no sin antes pelear por tu amor… sé que si "arreglo" esto con violencia y yo llegara a ganar solo te haría sentir como un trofeo, Valery… yo peleare por ti sin importar que… esta misma noche… mis sentimientos hacia ti serán revelados y así lograre ver a quien le corresponderá tu corazón.

"_Hasta ser ancianos te celebrare_

_No me iré de tu lado, moriremos después_

_De que juntos lleguemos a la conclusión_

_Que ya es hora de partir"_

Esta tarde tu hermana Light me invito a tu fiesta lo que significa que aún me tomas un poco en cuenta pero si llego a ver a Ego no se de lo que sería capaz de hacer si lo viera devorándote la boca, lo mejor es no preocuparse por un pobre diablo como él pues yo te daré el regalo que sé que siempre querías obtener… "querías" obtener… mis sentimientos.

"_Yo no te comprare solo una rosa toda la florería_

_Yo te recitare aquel poema que no existe todavía_

_Mas no puedo desde acá"_

Ya es de noche y todos tus amigos y amigas están en tu fiesta, no iban arreglados ya que me entere de que les dijiste que vinieran casual… a pesar de que usabas tu típica ropa… te veías tan radiante y hermosa, tu cabello morado como siempre tan lacio con un toque atrevido en las puntas de este, tus curvas tan perfectamente sensuales, tu atuendo tan elegante como siempre y tus ojos… cielos… me pierdo en ellos cada que los veo… ese carmesí tan hermoso que brilla en tus ojos es simplemente hechizante. Pero mi fantasía no duro mucho ya que cierto fenómeno llego a la escena con una rosa en la mano, yo por mi parte frunzo el ceño mientras él te la entrega elegantemente…Ego es un chico muy orgulloso y pacifico además de muy elegante con las mujeres, no me sorprendería que cayeras rendida a sus brazos… ahora que lo pienso… si yo fuera tu… lo preferiría más a el que a un pobre diablo como yo, tu serias mucho más feliz al lado de él.

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños, aun huele a ti!_

_Ese día de otoño que ahora es gris_

_Pues no tengo manera de regresarle el color a esta oscuridad"_

Veo que llega mi oportunidad de hablar contigo ya que Ego por fin se alejó de ti para hablar con unos cuantos conocidos. Estabas sola, y yo sabía bien que mi oportunidad no se volvería a repetir, me acerque a donde te encontrabas y primero que nada te felicite por otro año de vida que cumplías, nos quedamos platicando por unos minutos y por mi mente pasa repentinamente Ego… supe que no tenía tiempo ya que tarde o temprano el volvería así que decidí preguntarte si podíamos hablar a solas a lo que tu asentiste.

- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Vaati? – tu mirada cambio de divertida a preocupada cuando viste que no decía nada, solo estaba ahí parado mirándote directamente a tus par de rubíes carmesí.

- Valery… hay algo que me gustaría decirte… ya ha pasado todo un año desde tu misión espacial – te dije con tan solo un hilo de voz en mi garganta, quería llorar… por alguna razón… quería irme de ahí.

- Lo se… ¿por qué? – me sorprendió que me mandaras una de tus hermosas y relajantes sonrisas que sueles mandarle a la gente, por fin había llegado el momento… te confesaría lo mucho que te estimo y amo… después de eso… solo quedara esperar tu reacción.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, me quito el bombín_

_Con todo respeto te deseo a ti_

_Nunca nadie podrá festejarte jamás_

_Como yo lo haría acá"_

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros, afine mis cuerdas vocales, tome aire, suspire profundo y te susurre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escucharas.

- Desde que conociste a Ego y se hicieron novios yo… me eh sentido celoso de él porque… porque el… s-si t-t-tiene… tu… - empezó a tartamudear y temblar del gran temor a que me rechazaras pero tampoco quería verme como un estúpido frente a ella así que decidí proseguir.

- ¡Me siento celoso de él, porque el sí puede tener tu amor y yo no!... desde que me entere de que tú y el serian novios… sentí como se me partía el corazón en mil pedazos… ahora veo que debí ganarme tu amor desde ya hace tiempo… Te Amo – me sentí aliviado por el hecho de haberme quitado todo ese peso de encima pero lo peor aún me esperaba, ella me miraba en estado de shock… callo al de rodillas al suelo y me miro con tristeza… ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma? Pues la respuesta es simple… ella siempre había estado enamorada de mi desde el primer día que me vio, pero yo en ese entonces era tan estúpido que ni le di importancia a sus sentimientos… tuve que perderte para darme cuenta de ello, tu mirada repentinamente cambio a una de furia, te levantaste del suelo y alzaste tu mano al cielo, después pude sentir un dolor intenso en mi mejilla, las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero no quería que ella me viera llorar así que tuve que contenerme, inclusive pude notar el dolor en tu mano por la cachetada que me habías dado.

- ¡Tuviste dos malditos años para darte cuenta! – después de eso tú te marchaste del lugar muy furiosa, mientras yo… no lo soporte más y las lágrimas ganaron la batalla… maldito romance, maldito Ego, al diablo conmigo… eh perdido la batalla contra Ego… pero… por alguna razón no siento furia… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no debería estar ya en mi habitación colgado de una soga? será porque… no me he rendido… ¡te sigo amando! ¡Siento aun esa rivalidad! ¡No me he rendido! ¡Aun Te Amo Valery!.

"_Yo no te comprare solo una rosa, toda la florería_

_Yo te recitare aquel poema que no existe todavía_

_¡Si pásala bien! Mas no se te olvide si un día cualquiera_

_Pues yo te celebrare los 365 hasta que muera_

_Más no puedo desde acá_

_¡Ohhhhh oh oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh! _

_¡Ohhhhh oh oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_¡Yo no puedo desde aca!_

Feliz cumpleaños Valery… yo juro que algún día… tú serás mía.

Fin

Aclaraciones

Valery y Ego son personajes míos nn

La canción le pertenece a Panda


End file.
